Lara Croft in Jail Part 3
by DirtyGamePhantasie
Summary: warning adult Content 18


Warning this story contains sexual contents Lara had cooked up to themselves a plan Sheva confessed to her, in any case, "I cannot come with you Lara you is innocently you have to break out the right, however, I will help you" "I must get at the keys" Lara "said then only one chance you passes you Morly willing appears if he tonight in his office takes you must be fucked and as soon as he is tired and falls asleep you catch to you the keys and live from me provide meanwhile for distraction Lara" I thank you Sheva and besides know we we not yet as long as "and embraced they Sheva moved closer in they "I helps you because I you may however we can till then a little fun have or not" and clutch Lara in briefs it felt itself well like Sheva her Pussy touched "I leaks you your Pussy if you want to you must you sometimes relax" said Sheva excited "We should really..." however, there Lara already lay on the bed and Sheva her clitoris Lara touched gave a loud groan excited and this time it better felt like the Strip search Shevas finger her Pussy "aaaaaahhhhhhh stimulated this is cool "Lara shouted groaning after a while she came to the climax and her vaginal juice remained in Shevas lips they hang itself leaked "I still have toys, besides," Sheva said one Analdildo from her bra got "you push to me in the bottom Lara "fragte Sheva" It you, however, reach is really nice I think this was first and last sometimes I with woman what has" meant Lara Sheva however bent down itself and spread her naked arse from "I is on anal sex unfortunately is no man here off Lara push he in my arse" required Sheva Lara seized Dildo wetted he with Shevas vaginal juice one and led he slowly in Shevas arse "so is it cool pull he purely and out" Dildo disappeared up to Laras fingertips in bottom and pulled him purely and out Sheva a voluptuous one bumped groan from "deep Lara does not feel like a really nice tail in ohhhhhhhh" required Sheva give the discount them her arse comoved as Lara in a hurry the Dildo eingleiten left Sheva massaged her tits and expelled an orgasm as them there had come Shevas arsehole expanded, however, Lara did not leave after "Lara you are good and bang now on my arse" Lara, however no Sheva pulled the Dildo out "now it reaches" Sheva was exhausted as the Türe aufglitt and Morly came in and saw this happen two Girls one of it in the nude and beside they Dildo "I hopes I has you sweeten not disturbed" and smiled dirtily he turned itself in Lara "we had one more arrangement not was Mrs Croft "Lara said only nothing however then 'I was not courteously like it seems" he seized laras arms and laid her handcuffs in "so doll becomes this fucking fucking he you will never forget forward "and stepped with Lara out in the hall to MorlysOffice what further below in the cellar lay than they stamped in seen Lara a big table with many chains and belts on it what they in Sadomaso reminded he tied up Lara with handcuffs in his Spint he came behind her in "me know and am really violent to me quite certainly the brutal women like you and versaut like" his truncheon glided in her briefs and massaged theirs pussy and penetrated even something in her Lara gave light excited groaning from "you are humid right" he pulled Laras briefs under the arse under it Lara heard only like he his fly opened and his penis got out "enjoy he fuck Lara" Lara found a little like in it and stretched he arse against his tail glided in her Pussy with such force they almost squealed however then relaxed they itself and enjoyed he fuck handcuffs rubbed in her wrists as he they fucked after some time came he and splashed in Laras buttocks from he opened her handcuffs was provided if said "thus doll I hope you find only your cell "Lara she stretched her Tanga high wanted to lift her bra you do not need "him "and took the bra in himself he leant back in the armchair and it lasted no pair of minutes to now him fell asleep Lara had the possibility ran like it should be them went carefully to him come on and took the keys of him them she wildly brandished in the keys the chamber had to find first to get her weapons she went from the office and castle quietly door what luck for they chamber was not far and they opened Spint where her name draufstand and got out her weapon belt and strapped he itself around her Tanga guns were had still loaded they checked they studied map like one to exit handed Lara crept itself about floors in guards past they had it almost created and reached inner courtyard with nothing but watch-towers was they had only one chance this was to jump the fence or she becomes caught they alarm ran in full speed to the fence was slept and shots fell behind her he Lara reached the barbed wire the last edge reached with the feet and she jumped it had created and ran in the darkness of it them had to clear up to Croft Manor and everything and the murderer of van Groy find it hopes has liked you


End file.
